Captivated underwater
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au world#1249 Izaya is a merman who got caught under a human's spell making him long for him, wanting him. Shizuo is the son of the Heiwajima family, he visits the shore line alot, he loves the sea. He's never seen a mermaid in the legends that his grandmother told him about. Since one of his best friends is a headless dullahan, anything is possible. Shizayaizuo kissing. r&r is luv


**au time again with mermaid izaya falling head over heels of want for human shizuo,** **because fishy izaya should be loved more as said by a cat and a fish**

 **so like** **about kappa's last story..** **tsupsy will go on, later, kappa is still in the process of rewriting**

 **so he will let this egg hatch first, it was filled with sea water** **and it has a mermaid tail inside, so izaya's a merman, with the looks and style of the attractive creature**

 **and shizuo's a human who's family is used to be out at sea since they own a ship**

 **so they're kind of like pirate yo ho ho family,** **well that's what shizuo likes to think when he plays being captain**

 **izaya's gotten an interest towards shizuo** **and now's totally not stalking him because he's obsessed on making shizuo his**

 **mermaid izaya/pirate shizuo(not) for early drrrween**

 **let the supernatural beings creep in, but beware, kappa's got oxy clean if you go too far c:**

Somehow, Izaya was drawn in by the blonde human. Something possessed Izaya when he saw Shizuo.

He can't look away. Izaya's kind is the ones that lure men to their deaths, like sirens but with a different method, but he's the one that enchanted Izaya instead.

His father, a Heiwajima, was a captain of the ship that usually passed through their waters.

So Shizuo spends most of his time near the shore or in the water itself for a dip.

Izaya found him when the Heiwajimas sailed through foreign routes, then evading the waters of his family, Izaya would have so likely kill them if Shizuo wasn't there.

But it was too late. Izaya saw them. Izaya saw Shizuo. Shizuo captured his gaze and now Izaya's under his spell that can't take his eyes off Shizuo.

Though mermaids **(males, I meant mermen then, nope, going the seahorse direction, malesxmales mpreg who can mate and reproduce)** usually mate with mermen **(guess who was suppose to be Izaya's mate)** in order to continue the species and he already had plans for a mate.

How could this be. Izaya almost didn't want to kill him.

Presently, Shizuo was leaning on the railing of the Heiwajima family ship, staring at the sparkly stars above his head that spreaded the sky.

Izaya gazed at Shizuo instead, finding him much for interesting than sparkly balls of gas.

This became a daily routine to find Shizuo's whereabouts and simply just observe him.

Izaya felt sure that Shizuo'll feel warm beneath him, his soft lips parted invitingly as he tries to draw in air. Shizuo would taste like vanilla.

Izaya'll bet that even as the salty taste of the sea will enter his mouth and lungs, Izaya could still taste its sweetness.

'I want him'

During these thoughts, there was a soft gasp from above the raven mermaid, and Izaya panics as his reflex senses went on high alert.

'Shit' Shizuo must have seen him.

Thinking that, Izaya looks up for a quick look to confirm this and his ruby crimson eyes met with honey like warmth in those hazel eyes in a second's glance, he really did see him!

Just as Izaya was prepared to make a break for it and dive back into the deep sea, Shizuo spoke up to stop his tracks.

"Oi wait!" Shizuo's voice reached Izaya's eardrums, it was a strong, baritone like sound that made Izaya interally have a shiver go down his spine.

He wanted him.

Izaya couldn't help but stop when Shizuo spoke to him and turn away to face him. His raven hair floating and swimming around the surface of the water.

Shizuo seemed to notice that, like all the other sea creatures of the waters, Izaya did not wear human clothing so his chest area was exposed till Izaya's curvy hip bones to turn to the glimmering scales of his tail.

Shizuo's eyes seem to be glued to Izaya's chest area as if he was getting lost in the thought of how handsome the raven haired creature was and how lean his muscles were. He looked beautiful..

For a few moments before Shizuo snaps himself out of it, a small flush rises on his cheeks and ears as he realized what he was staring at for the past moments.

Izaya, amused at his reaction then picked up the smell of Shizuo's sense of lust in the air, it was faint but it was still there.

Izaya knows it's the allure of his kind, he couldn't help but feel pleased that Shizuo was attracted to him.

Shizuo called him again, though it's not as if Izaya was going anywhere anytime soon now.

He was trapped by Shizuo's spell, "My name's Shizuo" Shizuo introduces himself as if Izaya didn't already know that. "Do you have a name?" Shizuo asked him.

"Izaya Orihara," Izaya replies. "You can call me Izaya."

Izaya Orihara. It's strangely fitting, a combination of one who looks over the crowd as he was doing as his personal hobbies of human observing, well mainly Shizuo.

Reason being he was one of the only humans to live this long of not getting killed yet or who visits the shoreline as much as him.

Of course but Izaya wasn't wanting to think about it right now as all Izaya wants now is to be with Shizuo just a bit longer.

Shizuo didn't seem to be afraid of him. He doesn't move away as Izaya swam just a bit closer, his powerful tail cutting through the water behind him.

In fact, Shizuo almost seems to lean over the railing a bit more to get closer to him.

He seemed fascinated at what he was seeing, well it's not everyday that you see a mermaid. Shizuo's eyes twinkle in the silver light, and Izaya's breath comes out faster.

'I shouldn't be doing this' Izaya thought. He needed to dive and swim away and never come back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His gaze meet with Shizuo again.

Captivated.

That's how Izaya felt, he couldn't look away. The blonde that never took his eyes off of the mermaid seemed the same.

'I want him'

Izaya repeated again, his thoughts taking over his body to move away from his spot.

"You're beautiful," Shizuo breathes out, breaking the silence. Izaya almost gave a bitter laugh.

Izaya haven't heard of a single mermaid that isn't beautiful in some manner. "I've heard from a friend that a kiss from a mermaid can protect you from drowning." Shizuo continued talking so Izaya would say something.

"It's a lie, as far as I know," Izaya says finally. Izaya didn't lie to him, why bother, mermaids may have the ablity to breath underwater.

A kiss from him wouldn't be able to let them breathe the same as them though, they would probably drown like the rest of the humans Izaya's encounted.

Izaya's tail swishes underneath Shizuo, a heady rhythm that has the beautiful human hypnotized under Izaya's spell.

"You can test that theory if you want, though. Come swim with me, Shizuo. The water's great" Izaya flashes him a smile, feeling more confident with talking to Shizuo.

"So you can drown me?" he laughs as he has a smile on his face as well, but he's already removing his white shirt.

Dropping it on the ground along his pant **(don't panic, shizuo's got boxers on)** that pooled down to his feet, Shizuo's skin comes into view.

Izaya had the need to gulp in more air, and desperately wishes he can maintain his composure a little while longer.

Shizuo slides into the water beside Izaya, having gotten closer to him, Izaya's tail caress Shizuo, giving him a shiver.

He wants Izaya too. If he didn't. Then he wouldn't come willingly fall in the traps of a mermaid. He would have walked away, but since he stayed, Izaya didn't bother in letting him go now.

Izaya's chest brushes against Shizuo's pleasantly, pebbled in the cold water. Izaya lips travel his neck, soft like he had imagined it to be, hearing him gasp as the tips of Izaya's teeth graze it.

Izaya soon came back up to meet his eyes with Shizuo's before they both leaned forward, eyes closing.

Their lips connected.

Shizuo kiss was like Izaya thought it would be. He's warm, sweet-tasting and fierce, lips bruising each other as Izaya tried to get as closer together as possible.

Izaya's hand wasted no time to explore down Shizuo's body, making him softly groan out more of those little moans and sighs that made Izaya's head spin.

He wanted Shizuo and Shizuo wanted him back.

Nothing can stop Izaya now, but Izaya doesn't think Shizuo wants him to stop anyway.

Shizuo holds onto Izaya as his body was pulled down.

Izaya's lips still moving feverishly against Shizuo as the sea closes above their heads. Shizuo tasted so good and Izaya could not ever let go of him.

Izaya drags him deep under, where their souls will never be apart, and knowing the two of them will be together as Shizuo took his last breath.

 **the end**

 **guess who made izaya drown shizuo**

 **if only shizuo could transform into a merman since the shizaya love was so powerful (like in beauty and the beast) that he was transformed as a merman and they can reproduce together in a happily ever after story**

 **well he could have,** **but it didn't happen, he just went deeper and deeper under the blue with izaya**

 **so here's a freebie to write that ending for the happy shizaya or izuo merbabies of the future**

 **with the official kappa permission approval thumbs up encouragement (grossly coughs)**

 **feed me crackers (review)**

 **hope you liek that abyss and melody all the merstuff for you two, why don't you like kappas better**

 **don't drink seawater, kappacucumber tea is much better**

 **swim you later kappalings, don't swim without a buddy**

 **bai naw c: -kappalord**


End file.
